Curse Between Friends
by MinervaEvenstar
Summary: Lucius stayed out of Azkaban after the first war by convincing the Ministry he only served Voldemort under the Imperius Curse. He had help from someone trusted in order to achieve the manipulation. Implied Severus/Lucius


**Title:** A Curse between Friends

 **Author:** MinervaEvenstar

 **Summary:** Lucius stayed out of Azkaban after the first war by convincing the Ministry he only served Voldemort under the Imperius Curse. He had help from someone trusted in order to achieve the manipulation. Implied Severus/Lucius

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Pairing:** implied Severus/Lucius

 **Genres:** Friendship, Romance

 **Disclaimer:** The characters herein were created by the brilliant J. K. Rowling. We are not worthy to look upon Her magnificence!

A Curse between Friends

The ancient, expensive furnishings of Malfoy Manor were intended to remind guests of their lesser financial statuses. This specific visitor was usually treated as an equal by the host, but Severus Snape was uncomfortable with the opulence nonetheless, and stood stiffly in the corner of the sitting room, nearly blending in with the shadows thanks to his dark attire. "Why did you ask me to come?"

Lucius Malfoy gestured graciously for Severus to sit beside him from where he was casually lounging on an embroidered French settee. "Can it not be because I simply enjoy your...comings?"

Severus ignored both the invitation and double entendre, crossing his arms over his chest. "No, it can't."

With a huff and an imperious toss of his long platinum mane, Lucius declared, "I have a favour which needs to be done."

Unsurprising. "Then I have a favour which needs to be refused," he returned coldly. He had not yet heard Lucius' request, and knew he would most likely fulfill it eventually because the aristocrat tended to make efforts worth Severus' trouble. However, challenging Lucius upfront went along with Severus' strong-willed nature, and maintained Lucius' interest, a feat none other than Voldemort himself had managed for long.

Lucius clucked his tongue impatiently. "My dear Half-Blood Prince is always so obstinate."

"Only because my dear Pureblood Princess is always so presumptuous." The delivery was sharp and did naught to betray Severus currently carried the obsidian-encrusted silver pocket-watch Lucius had given him in his pocket. The costly timepiece bore the inscription:

 _My enchanting Prince,_

 _Hand in hand_ _, we make all our_ _time_ _together magical in the_ _face_ _of bewitching challenges._

 _Watch_ _ing you, spellbound,_

 _Your charming Light_

The accessory was too flashy for the potion-maker's tastes, and the inscription…Lucius complimenting himself in a gift to somebody else was not unusual, though the unnecessary time and magic-related wordplay – puns that did not imply threats or sexual activity were not a Malfoy's typical humour – gave the impression he was intoxicated when he'd commissioned it. Severus never left home without it.

Rather than take offense, Lucius smiled and took two steps closer to Severus. "What I require is of an important and delicate nature." He moved near enough to uncross Severus' arms. The dark-haired wizard did not protest; merely watched to see how Lucius would proceed. "It's a need that can only be fulfilled by you." Pale hands glided underneath Severus' black cloak to caress ebony-clad sides. "There's no one else I trust with this." Lucius leaned forward until the heat of his breath tickled the half-blood's lips. "I want you." Severus shivered, though whether from revulsion, lust, or fury would have been uncertain to anyone else, as Severus remained immobile and maintained his stoic expression. It was clearly not a tremble of fear, though; Severus had never been afraid of Lucius as others were, which was one of the reasons why Lucius enjoyed the brooding man's company. "To..." Deft fingers slipped into a concealed pocket and the last words were spoken against Severus' thin mouth. "...Curse me." In a swift, graceful motion, Lucius retrieved Severus' wand and slid it into Severus' sallow-skinned hand while he stepped back from Severus. 

Severus blinked, but otherwise betrayed no surprise at the rapid change in proximity. "Which curse?" he asked, intrigued.

Lucius was not concerned Severus appeared to have no reluctance at using his wand against a willing victim he had known for years. "Imperius."

"Why?"

"On the off chance our Lord loses, or I am caught by Aurors, I need to be able to swear under Veritaserum that 'a Death Eater put an Imperius Curse on me and made me do things against my nature for which I am deeply ashamed," explained Lucius with a slightly amused twitch of his lips.

"Clever," Severus admitted. Of course, he already knew Lucius Malfoy had only been able to achieve so much success at such a young age because he was far from foolish. Severus himself had his own plans, as a double agent, at remaining free no matter which side emerged victorious.

"That's high praise coming from you. Would you really deny me such a small request?" Lucius grinned in an almost coy manner. "I thought we were friends." 

"To clarify, for this to work, I would need to curse you and order you to do things you wouldn't normally do, things you would resent being forced to do, things you would hope to go undiscovered and never do again." Severus' black eyes filled with dark promises.

Lucius' grey orbs flickered with wariness for a moment at Severus' apparent relish at the prospect of total control. However, he trusted Severus not to do anything permanently damaging to his body or reputation, and nodded once.

Severus smirked. "Oh, I am going to enjoy this." Lucius made no move to defend himself as his longtime companion aimed a weapon at him. " _Imperio_!" 

Calmness settled over the proud aristocrat when he didn't try to fight off the effects of the magic. It was relaxing to let go of his strict standards of dignified behavior and self-restraint in favor of following instructions given by a deep, soothing voice. Lucius obediently got to his knees to scrub the floors by hand like a Muggle servant…and to do other things. Hours later, Lucius wore ruined remnants of once-lavish clothing and Severus wore a satisfied expression, thus providing Lucius with an alibi and Severus with blackmail material for the future.


End file.
